9th Generation Prophecy
We're starting these up again! This prophecy is run by Leia! Once RP starts, it will take place on Prophecy Roleplay 3. ''Prophecy, Meaning, and Plot; Prophecy; Meaning; Plot; Many Clans have fallen to the Dark Forest (as in they have been deleted on here), and the ones that remain fear that they will be the next to fall. StarClan is tired of seeing all of these destroyed Clans, and sends a group of prophecy cats to stop the Dark Forest from destroying more of the Clans (this doesn't mean we need to stop with the Clan deletion, as that can be they disbanded). Meanwhile, the Dark Forest is gathering allies of their own, who also want to destroy the Clans. There will likely be a huge battle between the Clans and the Dark Forest again. Prophecy Spoilers; * The ColorClan/MonochromeClan revolution takes place during this time, as Wishstar is being manipulated by the Dark Forest. She really has no other place in the prophecy. * There will be death, and for some Clans (not revealing which), the death toll will be extremely high. * This takes place over the course of several moons, to the point where any kits and apprentices in the prophecy will have their full name by the end of the prophecy. * As her sister Kingdom Key was involved in a prophecy before, Oathkeeper Faith ends up tagging along with the MemoryClan group due to some unburied jealousy. * Reincarnation, reincarnation, REINCARNATION!!!!! * There probably won't be Star Cats with this prophecy. * Marry will end up uniting the snakes of the Mekakushi Dan members who have them (the members with numbers) in an last-ditch effort to stop the Dark Forest when all hope seems lost. * Anakin will be controlled by the Dark Forest and will fight against the Clans. He nearly kills several cats while this happens (particularly Padmé, who will be expecting another litter of kits), but Luke brings him back to reality. * At least one of Leia's prophecy cats will become a Clan leader not long after the prophecy is finished. * Tabitha and Soleil end up accidentally involved (Tabitha because Anakin is her Master, Soleil because she is hinted to have a crush on Tabitha). * Elsa, while not involved, will be a major player with her ice powers. * Cats Involved; Villains; The Dark Forest counts as one villain (as well as any cats who end up controlled by them, such as Wishstar), so here are the villains not in the Dark Forest. One villain per user, please (we don't need that many because we have the entirety of the Dark Forest and their controlled cats as well). * Kuroha, rogue (Leia) * Heroes; Heroes are available for anyone to add to. To keep RP manageable, non-admin users may only have up to four cats (admins are allowed one extra, but are encouraged to only have four). * Mistlepaw (heart), SmokeClan (Leia) * Anakin, MemoryClan (Leia) * Marry, Mekakushi Dan (Leia) * Nearkit (sight), ColorClan/MonochromeClan (Leia) * Assistants;'' These are the cats who are not official members of the prophecy, but tag along to help anyway. They tend to be family members and close friends of the prophecy cats. There's no set number (and there will be A LOT of cats), but don't put every single cat you own in here, please. We don't need a thousand or so cats in the prophecy, even as assistants. * Shimmerpaw (eclipse), SmokeClan (Leia) * Puffedpaw (fur), SmokeClan (Leia) * Obi-Wan, MemoryClan (Leia) * Elsa, MemoryClan (Leia) * Oathkeeper Faith, MemoryClan (Leia) * Tabitha, MemoryClan (Leia) * Soleil, MemoryClan (Leia) * Padmé, MemoryClan (Leia) * Leia, MemoryClan (Leia) * Luke, MemoryClan (Leia) * Shintaro, Mekakushi Dan (Leia) * Ayano, Mekakushi Dan (Leia) * Mysteryheart, ColorClan (Leia) * Camelliawish, ColorClan (Leia) * Mothfur, ColorClan (Leia) * Mellowkit (fire), ColorClan (Leia) * Searchkit (gaze), ColorClan (Leia) * Qui-Gon, StarClan (Leia) * Shmi, StarClan (Leia) * Category:Prophecy